Seven Devils
by Treacherous-Spectrum
Summary: Right, this story takes place after the events of Bitter Blood so there will be spoilers. Pairings include Amelie/Oliver, Myrnin/Claire and Eve/Michael and will be written from different point of views. Sees the return of an old evil as well as a new kind. Will they be able to pull through against all odds or will they give up as all hope crashes down around them?
1. Chapter 1

"Thank you for agreeing to meet me" Oliver finally said, breaking the intensely awkward silence that had developed between the two vampires within moments of greeting each other.

They were currently standing to the side of the road, mere metres from the border of Morganville. Amelie could clearly see the 'welcome to Morganville' sign from where she stood. Oliver was leaning against his black sedan in an attempt to look somewhat relaxed but Amelie wasn't fooled. She was well aware that he was unsure of her at the moment and also that he was wary of her, expecting her to exact her revenge, as he no doubt would have done had someone done such a thing to him. But she couldn't bring herself to severely punish him. Yes, she felt betrayed by the man, not to mind that bit devalued, but she did not fully blame him. She knew he was not responsible for his actions. He had acted entirely on the orders of Naomi, who had seemingly conquered his mind soon after the destruction of the draug and used him in her attempt to bring about her own sister's demise for selfish reasons, brought about by both jealousy and desire for power, desire to rule. The only punishment she had put into place was to banish him from Morganville until such a time that she was prepared to permanently let him back into her life and thus, she hadn't properly heard from him for two years. That is, until the day before, when he had contacted her saying that he needed to speak with her and then asked her to come to this location. She didn't have to think too deeply before she agreed. Despite everything that he had put her through she found that she trusted him and knew that for the first time in the centuries they had known each other, he bore no temptation to hurt or over power her.

For this reason, she responded with a soft, small smile. "You're welcome, but may I inquire as to your motives? You sounded rather frantic on the phone"

Oliver nodded before glancing around. "You came here alone" he noted.

Amelie frowned. "I saw no reason to bring entourage. Myrnin had threatened to accompany me, but you know how distracted he can be sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Oliver scoffed. "I don't think 'distracted' is the best way of putting it, but that's neither here nor there. I did not come to speak of that imbecile." Amelie shot him a cool, controlled glare and raised one eyebrow. Oliver met her gaze for a long moment before finally apologizing, something that pleasantly surprised her.

"Well would you mind, awfully, telling me what you need to inform me off? Perhaps you could even do it before sunrise." This time, it was Oliver's turn to glare at her, his steel grey eyes boring in to her lighter ones. Then, remembering that he was the bringer of the worst of news he breathed in and out slowly and looked down. Amelie had the sudden urge to touch her hand to his cheek and bring his gaze back up to meet hers and find out what was troubling him. She refrained, but the temptation was there, and it was strong. She thought that by removing Oliver from the town for a while her feelings towards him might reverse. To her dismay, if anything at all, they had only grown. She had been left with a longing to see him and to demand answers to questions she ached to ask but simply couldn't. She wanted to find out whether he had really loved her at all or if even his feelings were based soley on Naomi's influence. Instead, she touched his arm and asked him once more to tell her what he seemed so desperate to tell her.

He didn't speak for some time, which made Amelie uneasy. "Surely it can't be that bad, Oliver"

"Oh but it is" he said quietly with a deep frown and hen continued. "I have reason to believe that your father is going to return, if he hasn't already."

Upon hearing this Amelie felt as if he had just shoved a stake through her hard as he simultaneously punched her in the stomach. "No" she murmured. "No, that can't be true. The only thing left of Bishop is ashes" she hissed, saying his name with venom, refusing to refer to him as her father. "Please, for the love of God, please tell me it isn't true." She pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Amelie. I'm so sorry" he said in a low voice as he took a step closer to her, put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. It pained him to see her in so much distress and more so to have caused it, once again, but he wasn't going to risk her life by keeping it from her. If Bishop did return, she would be one of his first targets and she had to be prepared.

"Well, how did you come across this information?" she demanded looking up at him.

"It's a long story, one that is best told when we are absolutely certain that nobody can hear us. It is quite possible for someone to be lurking around as we speak. Perhaps we could go for a drive as I fill you in?"

"Nonsense, I formally grant you permission to return and to fill the role as my second once more, assuming you so wish to of course."

Oliver blinked in surprise. "What?"

"I wasn't aware that you have lost the ability to hear properly since I last saw you. I am giving you the opportunity to return to Morganville and resume your position as my second."

"I had to make sure I had heard you correctly, after everything that happened I didn't expect this" he stated, looking down regretfully as he thought of what he had done and what he had almost done to her and then added, "I am undeserving, perhaps you would prefer to think this through.

Amelie glared at him in irritation "Are you suggesting that I haven't thought this through?" she shouted, pointing at him as she spoke. "That I am incapable of making good decisions and illogical? Or are you hinting that I trust too easily to the point of stupidity. I assure you that isn't the case. How dare you make assumptions!" she ranted, her eyes glowing red.

"I wasn't…" Oliver attempted to say, though he simply couldn't get her to listen. "I didn't mea…" he tried again. As he tried a third time to calm her but was over shouted once more, he tried a different course of action. As quick as a flash, he grabbed her elbow and swung her around and pushed her up against his car. He then attempted to keep her in place by holding both of her wrists in one hand and using his other arm to secure her body, but she was too strong. She wrenched her hands free of his grip, turned around so that her back was to him and brought her elbow back into him in one quick, fluid motion. He doubled over in pain and groaned. Within seconds he was back up, only to receive another blow, but this time, to the head. He let out a growl of frustration and went to grab hold of her before her next attack, but failed resulting in him falling to the ground with the force of her blow. Instead of standing up, he grabbed onto her ankle, pulling her down. Once he succeeded in doing that, he through his leg over her to prevent her from getting back up and straddled her. This situation was quickly altered as she turned them around, but she was not quite strong enough to maintain the position and he soon turned her back around, grabbed her wrists, and held them above her head. She continued to struggle against him, shifting her body from side to side, attempting to bring her legs up to kick him off and even tried to bite him but her efforts were fruitless. He finally had the upper hand. "Now" he snarled through his teeth. "Will you just stop fighting?" Amelie's only response was to hiss at him. He then held her in place with more force so that she couldn't move at all and waited until she calmed down.

Eventually, the red in her eyes faded and she relaxed. Once this happened, he had every intention of letting her go, now that he knew she was finished. He looked down at her and loosened his hold of her, but didn't move. Instead, he stared into her eyes, searching for something. Amelie looked back at him, saying nothing. He must have found what he was looking for because in the next moment he leaned down, further and further, until he slowly pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was soft and tender at first, but soon became more desperate and forceful as Amelie responded to him, pushing her mouth against his. They sat up, still kissing, and held each other close until finally, they broke apart.

Amelie then moved so that she sat beside him, on the dried grass next to the road and rested her head against his shoulder as they stared up at the bright, shining stars, both of them deep in thought, worrying about the future and the consequences of Bishops return.

After what seemed like a blissful eternity, she spoke. "We should get back, there is much to be discussed now that there is a strong possibility we will have to stand against my father once again, and you need to explain everything to me in more detail." She said 'my father' with a strong amount of disdain and hatred.

Oliver nodded in agreement and stood up, pulling her up next and bowing his head respectfully. "Thank you" he said whole heatedly taking a strand of hair and tucking it behind her ear. She then brought her hand up to his face and kept it there for a moment, absorbing the memory.

"Right, shall we?" she asked, guiding him in the direction of her own car, which she used very rarely. "We can retrieve yours tomorrow, is that alright?"

"Of course" he responded with a genuine smile, opening her door for her and then getting into the other side before she drove them to her home, the only place where it could be guaranteed that they would be alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Myrnin woke up with a gasp to the sound of some sound he couldn't identify. Looking around, he noticed that the sound was coming from inside his wardrobe. He slowly approached it and through open the door, only to see a rectangular device that he had become quite familiar with recently.

"Ah, there you are! I knew I'd left you somewhere" he said cheerfully to the phone and answered it. To his surprise, it was Claire. He couldn't help but feel a small thrill whenever she called. He stood there with the phone to his ear for a moment with a satisfied smile.

"Uh...Myrnin? It's kinda custom to say hello before the person ringing you" Claire finally said, realizing that Myrnin didn't intend to say anything.

"My darling Claire, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked, ignoring her comment.

"Just wanted to check in on you, any news?"

Myrnin thought for a moment. "Apologies, you'll have to be more specific. Do you mean for me personally or for the town in general? And don't you role your eyes at me!"

"What? How did you...never mind. Just you really, I miss you, you know"

"We'll in that case, little has changed since you last called. And I miss you too, little Claire. How is that boy of yours..Shaun, isn't it?" he asked, glancing at his nails.

"It's Shane, Myrnin. And he's fine, just.."

Myrnin waited a few moments but she didn't finish. "Just..." He prompted.

"Well, he's not my boy anymore" she blurted out.

"I see. Fair deuce to you."

"Huh?" Claire questioned, confused.

"For finally finding some sense and getting rid of him. You are far too intelligent to be with someone so utterly stupid"

Claire laughed, a light laugh that made Myrnin wish she were with him in person. "You don't mean that. And just so you know, it was a mutual thing" she explained. "And were still friends" she added.

"Charming" Myrnin said nodding. "And do you have any other news?"

"Yeah actually, it's summer break next week, hopefully i'll be coming back to spend some time back in the glass house. Maybe I could drop in to see you as well?"

This made Myrnin ecstatic. "Why of course! Any time, my dear. I look forward to seeing you" he said, and he meant it too. He really couldn't wait.

"So, how is Amelie? Is she punishing Michael? Is it bad? He wouldn't tell me over the phone" Claire asked, worriedly.

"Ah, well Amelie..." He started, but suddenly remembered what he was supposed to do. "Claire, I have to go, I shall talk to you later. Bye". He said, ending the conversation abruptly without explaining. No time, he thought."I must get to Amelie before she does something stupid."

And with that, he got into his car and drove like a lunatic to find her. Literally.

He drove directly to the outskirts of town at high speed and saw a black car with lightly tinted windows, ones that were acceptable to places outside morgaville."Oliver" he muttered and let out a curse.

"And no sign of neither him nor Amelie. Fantastic. I'll just have to search elsewhere, won't I?" he said to himself. After driving around town for hours searching for the woman, knocking over bins and road signs as he did so, Myrnin finally came up with the idea of checking her house.

He drove as fast as lightening to Amelie's house and stomped down on the break hard, coming to a quick halt just an inch a way from the wall. "Perfect" he whispered to himself and approached the door, only be greeted by what he perceived to be the most ugly sight imaginable as he passed a window to the living room.

Amelie was sitting on the couch, in an all too relaxed fashion with Oliver's arm draped over her shoulders.

Myrnin grimaced and pulled a face of distaste."The horror!"he said to himself in a tone that must have been louder than he thought as at that moment both Oliver and Amelie snapped their heads to to the side to look out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a short chapter to get into the story. Thank you so much to all who reviewed and favourite this story. :) Much appreciated! Btw, sorry updates take awhile, school and all that. x**

_Myrnin grimaced and pulled a face of distaste. "The horror! "he said to himself in a tone that must have been louder than he thought as at that moment both Oliver and Amelie snapped their heads to to the side to look out the window._

Myrnin slowly waved in at them with an innocent smile and looked behind him awkwardly. When he looked back, Amelie was gone and Oliver was still sitting on the couch, staring at him with an expression of distaste. Myrnin glared back at Oliver for an instant when he heard a voice behind him, causing him to turn around and put his attention on the blond haired woman standing with her arms folded and one eyebrow raised.

"What on earth are you doing, Myrnin?" she questioned coolly, a frown forming on her face. "And where were you earlier?"

Myrnin scratched the back of his neck. "I was…preoccupied".

Amelie didn't look convinced. "And by preoccupied you mean that you forgot? How utterly typical of you, you continuously..."

"No!" Myrnin screamed, interrupting her from her rant. "Me? Forget? How could you presume such a thing! I thought we were friends, Amelie. Do you know me at all?" he questioned, offended by her accusations, whether they were correct or not.

Amelie looked at him in surprise. "Very well, then I apologise for making assumptions. What is your reason? "

"Well you were right, I did forget. But you shouldn't merely presume such things!"

Attempting to prevent herself from rolling her eyes, she decided to let it go. It wasn't worth starting an argument over something so meaningless and there were far worse things to worry about. "Very well, would you like to come inside?" she finally asked.

"That depends entirely on how long he's staying" Myrnin said, nodding to Oliver who was still inside, earning a stern look from Amelie.

"As long as needed, he has some unnerving news to share. Now do you wish to come inside or not?"

Myrnin considered this for a moment, but soon got lost in thought when he remembered that he never fed Bob that morning. "I actually have something quite important to do, so I had best…." At this point Amelie interrupted him.

"I'm really not giving you an option, Myrnin. Now come inside."

"Fine" Myrnin grumbled, and began to walk towards the door but a delicate hand prevented him from entering the house.

"Perhaps you might be so kind as to remove your shoes first, I just had the carpets cleaned" Amelie then glanced down at his feet. "And your shoes are far from clean"

Myrnin scowled at her but did as he was told.

"Myrnin will be joining us" Amelie told Oliver, just as Myrnin swept dramatically into the room. "I am overjoyed" he said sarcastically, his lip curling as he spoke.

At this Myrnin put on his best fake smile. "Oh stop it, you're embarrassing me. Such a shame I can't say the same about you"

Oliver's glare settled on Myrnin. "Fool"

"Dimwit!" Myrnin retorted, taking a step towards Oliver, who immediately stood up.

"Pillock"

Myrnin thought for a moment and advanced a little towards the other man as he spoke. "Oliver, I feel I must inform you of how much of a total…"

"I think that's quite enough. Myrnin, sit on the arm chair and Oliver, reseat yourself over there" Amelie instructed, ensuring that they were a safe distance apart from eachother. "Now, I would very much appreciate if you would both calm down and refrain from winding each other up. Can you do that?"

They both nodded but then something caught Myrnin's attention. "Wait one moment, why was he allowed to keep his shoes on? How is that fair? This is discrimination!"

"I recall asking you to calm down, Myrnin, and if your shoes weren't covered in dirt and god knows what else you could wear them too" Amelie moved to sit back down beside Oliver, keeping a distance between them, before speaking again. Now, Myrnin, Oliver was just about to explain exactly how it is at all possible for Bishop to return so would you please, please stay quiet?"

Myrnin's eyes widened in shock and they both turned to Oliver, waiting for him to speak.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter, hope you're enjoying it! Sorry the updates are so slow! If there's anything that you really want to happen or see in future chapters, put it in your reviews and I'll see what I can do :) Btw, this chapter takes place a while after the last one, I got sick of writing about the other lot :P But I'll explain the whole Bishop returning next chapter, I promise xD

* * *

Myrnin knocked furiously on the door of the Glass house. Any time now would be bloody great, pity Claire isn't here so I could simply climb through her window.. "Hello? Michael! Evelyn!" he shouted as loudly as he could, getting fed up of waiting for them. He didn't stop screaming their names until the door flew open and a pissed off looking Eve stood there in her long black dressing gown, stake in hand.

"Good gracious, I hope you weren't planning on using that" he commented, nodding towards the stake.

"Can't be too careful" Eve said with a dead-pan expression. "Now what the hell are you doing here, Claire is still away in college, in case that escaped your attention, and its 3:00 a.m.! And for the record, my name is Eve, not Evelyn" she finished, not quite managing to show exactly how she felt about this situation in her tone of voice because she was exhausted. Myrnin just stared at her with a look of pity in his eyes. 'The poor girl, she's clearly very confused. She can't even remember her own name'

"Of course it is" he said with a slow voice. "And I am aware that Claire is gone thank you very much" 'How odd that she can remember that detail but not her own name' "I actually came to pay you, Michael and the other idiot boy a visit. I bring grave news, now let me in so I can tell you"

"What? No! You think I'm going to let you in just like that and Michael left a while ago, maybe you should come back at a normal time when he's back, I'm sure whatever news you have can wait until then. What is it this time? Have you lost another one of your horrible….horribly nice jackets?" Eve asked.

"Wow Eve, thanks for defending me, he just called me an idiot!" Shane's voice came from somewhere nearby Eve, who ignored him.

"Not this time, I'm afraid it's much more serious than that. Bishop is returning, or perhaps has already returned, that minor detail will be revealed to us by tomorrow, but nonetheless, I have come to take you away and bring you to a safer location, actually, I don't need to come inside, I'll wait here while you pack your things." Myrnin said, talking at a mile a minute, just barely slow enough for them to undertstand him at all.

Eve and Shane began to argue but he just shouted over them. "If you are interested in staying alive, you will come with me now, this protection will not be offered to you twice. Trust me when I say that you need it, if Bishop returns realistically, you will be his first targets and I will follow shortly after".

This time, Eve and Shane just stared at him, taking in exactly what he said and realising he made a good point. If Bishop did return , he would find them and kill them. They had been there and helped Myrnin to kill him, and without protection they might not last too long. They had been lucky with him before, but if he somehow did return, he would have a much bigger reason to kill them, and the last place they wanted to be was at the top of his hit list.

Eve was the first to agree. "Ok, we'll come with you. We're going to pack our things, be right back" she said, dragging Shane with her as she went upstairs.

"Are you sure about this, trusting him?" Shane asked, unsure.

"He seems pretty serious, and besides, he never said we couldn't load up on some weapons. Just put a stake or gun in your pocket and we can bring him down if this is a trick." She said simply. "Now, let's get packing, can you call Michael and tell him to get his ass back here, like, now?"

Once they had packed a few things for themselves, and an extra bag for Michael, they went back to where Myrnin had been, only he was nowhere in sight.

"What they hell? Where is he?" Shane demanded, but he sounded a little concerned. They waited for a few minutes and finally went outside, but they couldn't see him anywhere. Suddenly, a gun shot could be heard from a little down the street. Glancing at each other, they each picked up a pistol (with silver bullets) and a couple of stakes and ran towards the noise. They could barely see a thing in the dark, only a lone figure walking towards them, too quickly to be human. They both stopped and quickly raised their guns, pointing them at the figure.

"Woah! Don't shoot!" A familiar voice said.

"Michael!" Eve shouted, throwing her arms around him. "Good to see you, man" Shane said. "We've got a problem, Myrnin's gone and..wait, was that you who fired the gun shot or what?"  
"No, I didn't hear anything. Sorry I wasn't back sooner, it's just I lost my phone and I spent about an hour after the gig looking for it, why was Myrnin here anyway?"

"Hold on, you lost your phone an hour ago? But I just called you, you said you were on your way" Shane said, confused. Eve thought she saw Michael's eyes widen for a millisecond, but she passed it off as her imagination.

"Oh, oh yeah, I forgot about that, it's just I got so panicked seeing you here, I thought you were being attacked! I'm so glad you two are ok" he said, hugging Eve closer. Eve held onto him for a moment, but slowly backed away, attempting to look natural. Michael's eyes focused on her and he looked…dangerous. Shane didn't see this however, and he decided that they should split up, Michael and Eve looking one way and him looking close by. "No, I think we should stay together" Eve said, feeling that here was something wrong. But Shane waved her off and went off to look around somewhere else.

"Is everything ok, darling?" he asked, with an innocent smile. Eve frowned; he had never called her that. What was it, 1930? And she knew he was lying, Michael hadn't been at a gig, he was actually gone to help out at the blood bank, just one of the horrible tasks Amelie had given to him as a punishment.

"Yeah, of course. We should head home. Come on Shane" she called, walking quickly. She tried to walk in the direction of the house, or at least to Shane, but Michael grabbed her arm and forced her to look in his eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked softly, and she felt compelled to tell him. "You weren't at a gig, there's something off about you" she stated, and then blinked. She hadn't wanted to say that. Michael's face immediately grew darker, and he stepped back. At this point, Shane had made his way back towards them, and finally noticed there was something wrong with Michael. "Eve, can you come here for a second?" he called from where he was, linked arms with her, and walked her back towards the glass house quickly, but didn't get too close to it. Suddenly, Michael stood there in front of them, blocking there path with a menacing look on his face, this was not the Michael they knew. "Leave us alone, and stop messing with my friend!" Shane shouted, grabbing on to Eve and pulling her past Michael. They broke out into a run, only to be intercepted once more by 'Michael'.

This time, he retained a calm look on his face and they watched in horror as he began to transform before their very eyes in a gruesome fashion into a taller man with shoulder length hair, though it was too dark for them to make out any other features. They were about to run when he spoke to them, catching them off guard.

"Don't even bother, I will always catch you, you may as well stand there and embrace your death. Bishop had wanted the joy of killing you himself, but hopefully he can settle for just Michael, Myrnin, and one of you, oh and of course Claire when we eventually find her. Now, on to business" he said as he took a fast step forward, punching Shane just hard enough to knock him out. Eve screamed but before she could do anything else, he grabbed her and bit her in the throat. By the time he finished draining her, Shane was beginning to wake up and there was a black sedan coming towards them in the distance. Cursing under his breath, he picked up Shane and ran back to his master.

* * *

R&R please :) And thanks for reading XxX


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I'm so late with continuing this, on summer holidays now though so if you are interested in reading more I'll try to be way faster in y updates xD Thank you so much to those who reviewed and are following this story! :)

* * *

Oliver brought the car to a sudden halt and rushed out of the car towards Eve who was lying motionless on the side of the road. Cursing, he lifted her up gently. Amelie was beside him in seconds, inspecting the incident. "She's still alive, but barely. She'll be dead within a few minutes if we don't act quickly."

Amelie knelt down and surveyed Eve carefully and spoke in a quiet voice. "She has lost far too much blood, there's little that can be done for her now. We can't save her, Oliver."

"Turn her" he ordered harshly.

"I…I'm not sure that I can. You know very well that it doesn't always work out"

"Try it anyway, please. Between the two of us you are more capable, but I fear the more time we spend discussing the matter the less time she has. Please, just do it and I will be in your debt".

A glimmer of surprise passed across Amelie's face as she went closer to Eve. "Very well, I didn't know you cared that much" she added, looking up at him for an instant before focusing all of her attention on Eve.

Once she had done all she could, they brought Eve back to the Glass House and Oliver lay her down onto the couch. "I hope it works" Amelie said with a frown. Eve was in bad condition, and there was a large possibility that she would reject the change completely.

"As do I" Oliver stated and went to get blood from the fridge. As he returned to the sitting room he knew that had he been a human, he would have dropped everything in shock at the sight before him. There, standing in the centre of the room, was Myrnin looking less insane but a great deal more menacing with blood red eyes, a dark expression that became all the more unsettling when he smiled slowly. He had witnessed Myrnin on one of his worse days but there was something about this Myrnin that wasn't right and he knew it. While keeping eye contact, Oliver attempted to circle around the room to position himself closer to Amelie, who was tending to Eve and had not yet gotten a proper glimpse of Myrnin. This was the wrong thing to do however because as soon as he made one step, Myrnin moved to block him in a flash, making it so he was closest to Amelie.

At this point Amelie looked up in irritation. "Oliver, I thought that you wanted me to save Eve. This is important, can the two of you not just behave for once" she said, practically growling. Before Oliver could move towards her or even warn her, Myrnin turned away from him and moved towards Amelie, who immediately backed away from him once she saw his face. However, Myrnin was too fast and within seconds he had grabbed her, turned her around with her hair and was now pressing a long silver blade to her throat. "One move, and I will cut off her head, Bishop instructed me to bring her alive but I won't hesitate to kill her. I'm sure he'll get over it, in fact, I have no doubt that it could be considered a kindness in relation to what your father is planning for you" he warned, whispering the last part to Amelie who could only attempt to move her head away from him.

Oliver thought for a moment and glanced at the stake on the shelf nearest to him, but before he could consider doing something, a cry from Amelie made him stop. He winced as he saw the blood flow from her throat and he couldn't bear to think about the pain of the silver against the open wound. "If you even think about fighting me, you might as well pick up the stake and kill her yourself, understood? Good. Now, all I want is a brief conver…" He stopped suddenly, let go of Amelie and fell to the ground to reveal a red eyed Eve standing behind him and a wooden stake in his back. As soon as he hit the ground, he just changed, into a completely different person. Amelie looked over him in confusion, holding a hand to her bloody throat that was quickly healing and then moved over to stand by Oliver. "Witchcraft or Shape-shifter?" she asked, as if she was asking someone's opinion on which outfit to wear and had not just almost been beheaded.

"I don't honestly know, I would be more inclined to say shape-shifter, if it was witchcraft it would have to be very dark witchcraft and its unlikely that the house would allow it entry" Oliver answered, handing her a white handkerchief as he spoke.

Amelie nodded, taking in the information when Eve spoke.

"There are more than just him, I ran into another one earlier, he pretended to be Michael and then.." At this point she stopped and looked down at herself. "I'm a vampire, aren't I?"

"Yes" Amelie and O liver both answered, bracing themselves for having to listen to a classic Eve meltdown, but it didn't come.

"Okay..right…okay. This is weird and different…but on the bright side I'm not dead I suppose" she said calmly. "Oh god, Shane was taken by the one that attacked us, we have to help him!"

"We'll come to that, I promise, but first we need to find out more about these people, why they are connected to my father and where in the seven hells are the real Myrin and Michael." Amelie announced.

"But before that, and I know you don't like the idea, you must drink" Oliver instructed Eve, handing her some of Michaels emergency supply in a sports bottle.

"Yippy" Eve muttered, with a voice of distaste but took it anyway and then went to change out of her bloodied clothes.

"In fact, you should drink too" Oliver murmured, retrieving a wine glass and handing it to Amelie.

"As should you, we all need our strength" she pointed out.

"Not quite enough there, I'll be alright"

"Nonsense, we can share" she said with a smile as she found a second wine glass and poured exactly half of her drink into his glass. As they drank, a comfortable silence developed between them and Amelie reached her hand across the table to capture Oliver's softly, managing to keep the worries and horrors of reality at bay for just a short while.

* * *

R&R please, recommendations are welcome, hoping to bring in some Myrnin/Claire shortly, whatcha think? x


End file.
